


The baking date.

by DBLWRITES



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, M/M, Narry - Freeform, they have a dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 09:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13097652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DBLWRITES/pseuds/DBLWRITES
Summary: Niall wants a romantic at home date. Harry doesn't really get it.-Niall has a dork of a husband, Harry doesn't care for instructions.





	The baking date.

“No. Wait.. Harry stop!” Niall was in the middle of reading the instructions taking his eyes off his husband for 2 seconds before the sound of an egg cracking could be heard over the holiday music playing. Looking up over his phone watching completely gobsmacked that Harry had yet again avoided the instructions completely and just started throwing the ingredients into the standing mixer. 

“Is that bad?” It was hard to not believe the other didn’t really care if they it didn’t follow the sequence of ingredients in right order. 

“You know it is. It’s like trying to bake with a 4 year old.” Groaning as he looked at it and decided to just flip on the mixer. “We’re running out of ingredients.” 

Doing his best to take an inventory and see if they could scratch together another set of cookies from what they had but it was getting bleaker by the second as Harry was already adding in another ingredients that wasn’t even on the list. 

“Babe! Seriously.” 

Green eyes looked up shocked that he had been caught. Smiling brightly and stepping back. “Sorry!” Holding his hands up managing to drop the decorative cup filled with cinnamon. The bowl fell almost as if in slow motion, yet just fast enough Harry couldn’t grab hold. As it hit the ground it left a cloud of powder and broke in half. “Oh! No, now I’m really sorry.” 

Niall just faked a cry as he took off his apron leaving the man to clean up his mess. Getting out of the kitchen since on paper a Baking date with the love of his life had sounded so romantic. But in reality he was married to a goofball who danced to the beat of his own drum. A loveable chaos of a person, who was equal parts charming and clumsy. 

Heading towards the couch to sulk, it wasn’t usual for him to walk off but it had really been the last straw. As he flopped down, the scuttle of paws hitting the floor getting the lap full of their golden retriever Franklin. “Hey boy.” Petting his soft large head then a floppy ear. 

“Ni..” Niall looked up at the handsome man walking into the living room. “Sorry.. I cleaned up a bit.” Harry sounded apologetic but the annoyingly grumpy feeling had settled in and he wanted to stay mad. 

“Ok. Thanks.” Looking at the time and then back at the fluffy dogs head. “I think I’m going to take Franklin for a walk before it gets too late.” 

Catching the crushed looked Harry couldn’t hid on his face. “Yeah. Sure, sounds like a good idea… I’ll stay here and maybe just finish cleaning.” Niall could tell Harry was feeling out of sorts since the lack of hand gestures had him feeling bad for yelling at his well meaning man. 

Just nodding as he got up walking past the man doing his best to just leave without a big scene. The golden pooch following behind him, getting his jacket and a ball to throw in the park. 

 

Walking to the park under street lamps lighting the way. Even though the walk was nice and he was making a very happy dog he wasn’t feeling to great about how he had left things. Yes the cookies had been ruined but Harry didn’t mean to be anything other than to have fun. 

“I know better then that.” Speaking out loud, hoping if anyone was around they would think he was just talking to Franklin. Moving on with their walk because there was no reason to stop this to go back and tell Harry he had over reacted. Making it to the park where he threw the glowing ball as many time as he could till his arm started to ache. 

Finally checking his phone noticing he had been out for longer than expected, rounding up the playful pup and heading back home. “Come on muddy paws.” Niall smiled drying off the large dog as soon as they got into the house. Letting him go free to run around the livingroom, following after glad to be in the warm house as he caught the scent of something sweet. Peeking around the corner into the kitchen where Harry was leaning against the island. Hand up in his thinking pose just staring in the oven. 

“Love.. What you doing?” Walking in to stand beside his husband looking at the man who pointed at the turned on oven. Realizing that the sweet smell was cookies baking. “Awe.” Hands came up to his arms pulling him back, leaning back against the tallers chest. 

“I shouldn’t have ruined cookie night.” Harry’s lips so close to his ear. 

Niall couldn’t help but blame himself. “No, I shouldn’t have taken it so seriously..” Getting a squeeze round his middle. 

“Shh. You wanted to make something together. I get it.. “ 

Smiling fondly as he enjoyed how he had actually pictured the night, glad to have to warm arms around him. Warming up quickly now that he was in the perfect spot. 

The cookies had come out and sat on the counter cooling, giving them a reason to finally leave the kitchen and cuddle up on the couch, large dog at their feet happily chewing on a toy. 

It was Harry who had remembered and jumped up leaving to grab a cookie. “Only one?” Niall asked hoping he would have brought the whole tray. 

“Dunno, maybe one is best for now. Since I followed the instructions but who does that.” The tease coming from the grinning man as he was joined again on the couch looking at the cookie skeptical. 

“This is true.” Taking the half offered him, it felt soft and nicely textured. “It looks great.” Both looking at each other trying to psych the other out into eating it first. Till they were in a fit of giggles counting down from 3 and taking a bite in unison. 

“Oh, wow. Actually so good..” Chewing happily glad they had only one or else they would be gone in 3 seconds. Leaning in and giving the grinning man a kiss. ‘Very yummy.’ Nodding in agreement taking the opportunity to make out with the sweet man. Thankful that Harry was always a kind man, his lovable goofball.

**Author's Note:**

> Wifi went down yesterday. But I had this one written!   
> Posting back to back to make up for it. =D


End file.
